


Secret Love

by Virtuallyinlove



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bullying, Football | Soccer, Heartbreak, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtuallyinlove/pseuds/Virtuallyinlove
Summary: Dele says- ”All I wanna do is love you, but you fight me, every step of the way” before storming out of the door that Harry had stepped a few meters away from, and if looks of true heartbreak was a thing.. that was definitely shown in Dele's eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look at the end of the chapter for my notes.

Dele Alli and Eric Dier have been best friends since a few months after Dele first joined Spurs. Dele had a weird attraction for Eric that soon had grown huge for Eric too, and they had kissed in Dele's hotel room after their loss against Monaco in the Champions League last November.  
With neither of them being out of the closet, they had to remain their relationship as a secret and Dele was growing really tired of it. 

February 10th 2017 

With Dele having his tender fingers inside of Eric's shirt, the two of them lazy lying in Eric's bed the last day of their little time off from football.  
Dele turned his head upwards, asking for a kiss by Eric. Eric did just that, a simple peck on Dele's delicate lips, tasting cherry and sunshine.  
Eric dragging Dele closer to him, whispering ”I am glad you joined Spurs instead of Real Madrid”, Dele took Eric's hand in his own.. making it clear he felt the exact same way. 

 

The next few weeks has made Dele feel more and more sad… don't get him wrong.  
He is extremely lucky to have Eric as his boyfriend but he has grown tired of waiting for Eric to take the step with Dele and come out to the lads. He is aware of the consequences by coming out in the football industry but he doesn't care much of other people's opinions. He is tired of feeling like Eric's little secret. With Vincent Janssen making gay jokes on the training that Eric joined in laughing on, he had had enough for one day. He stormed out from the locker room after training and went back alone on the pitch, practising football and more importantly finishes, it's his passion and therapy. 

”Feel the goal”, Eric said as he came running clapping his hands at Dele's attempt to score a goal.  
”I can't wait to practise more on my finishes outside”, Dele said back  
”Vincent is a jerk, sorry I didn't defend you”, Eric says  
”Huh, you're scared of what people would think” Dele says  
”Are you sure you wanna keep being here?”, Eric said looking a bit sad  
”Why not?”  
”Mate, Vincent is still making gay jokes in there”  
”Vincent is an asshole”  
”Yeah, but I need his respect If I am gonna be in the team, look I know I said I was happy we became a thing but I didn't know it was gonna be this risky. Dele… I like you, they'll know”  
”Holy Cow, I am not gonna jump you in the locker room, alright?”  
”If those guys doesn't see me laugh with them, they'll think I am gay, then I can kiss being in the starting XI/squad. I told you, there's the Eric that you hang out with and then there's the Eric that plays football”  
”Right, the two Eric's theory!”  
”Vincent wants my spot, I can't lose my edge, this is the worst possible time to…”  
”Be who you are? My back roll movie partner, my Portuguese food tour guide, my thoughtful bike fixer… My guy.”  
”Please don't do this”  
”I thought football at Spurs was something we could do together, but now that I am here… I like it and I'm not gonna let jerk Vincent Janssen, Eric treat me like a lapper, like it or not, Dele said as he placed the football hard in Eric's arms.” 

Dele was nowhere to be seen as Eric had left the pitch 10 minutes after him and his car was no longer in the parking lot. Eric stepped into his own car and called the first person he could imagine would understand and give good advice, his sister, who for some months known about Eric's romance with team mate Dele.

“Hi Eric! Long time no see”  
“Haha, super funny”  
“Are you calling me because you're still stuck in the longest walk-in closet in the world?”  
“Well, we can only talk about football in training”  
“Football is only a temporary solution, come on step up brother”  
“I'm trying” Eric says and sighs  
“You're not trying hard enough if you wanna get back together”  
“I'll talk to him tomorrow”, Eric says not sounding very convincing  
“Mhm, present is a gift, go talk to him… give him your gift” 

The next day at training, Eric arrived ten minutes early in order to talk with Dele. He see's him putting on his football boots bending his back to tie his shoelaces. 

“So wanna grab a coffee later?” Eric asks  
“Don't waste any time do you?”  
“The present's a gift”  
“Someone's been talking to his sister”  
“My treat, you can have any mocha coffee combination in the largest size you can imagine”  
“Eric Dier is offering to pay, how could I possibly say no?”  
Right then and there Vincent Janssen, Harry Winks and Harry Kane join the team mates in the locker room. Vincent carrying a bag full of training shirts and mimics Dele's "How could I possibly say no?" with a feminine tone and ears a laugh of the remaining guys in the locker room.  
“It's not a drama class, why don't you tone it down”  
“Why Vincent? Is me liking guys making you uncomfortable? Hiding something?”  
“Yeah, I am so into you.” Vincent says with an evil smirk and start handing out training shirts to the team mates while saying “here is the clean training shirt ladies.”  
Not long after that Vincent continues saying “oh what's this?” while holding up a pink training shirt. “Seems like a red sock must have stuck in the wash” Vincent says earning a few laugh from the guys with an angry looking Dele. Vincent mocking Dele even more by bending his body downwards saying “Huh, the shirt it's making me totally gay” with the guys laughing with him. Then Eric decides to break Dele's heart even more saying “Someone is becoming fabulous” while earning a glare from Dele.  
“Come on it was a joke” Eric says after the death glare from Dele  
“Why isn't it funny?” Dele says with a disappointed look just milliseconds before Vincent throws the shirt from behind Dele so it gets in his face. Dele looks around only seeing laughs from his teammates and a wink from Vincent before looking back at Eric saying “so much for trying.”  
“Hey, come on we were kidding” Eric says as Dele walks away, Eric's eyes land of Vincent who is imitating a guy who wipes a tear from his eye. 

 

Harry Kane passed the changing room after their training hearing a heated discussion between his fellow teammates Eric Dier and Dele Alli. He couldn't really make out the majority of the discussion but he stepped closer to the changing rooms door. Soon he heard everything he needed to hear clear enough, Dele says  
”All I wanna do is love you, but you fight me, every step of the way” before storming out of the door that Harry had stepped a few meters away from, and if looks of true heartbreak was a thing.. that was definitely shown in Dele's eyes. 

 

The following week had been the worst in a long time for Dele. He couldn't keep track on how many tears had slipped his eyes every night or how many text messages he had begun to write but erased to protect his heart. It was no longer Dele&Eric, it was Dele and Eric, it was a distance between their names. They were no longer hanging outside football, Dele took his own car to training and ignored Ben Davies worried questions about his well being. He just paired up with Ben for every single group exercises.  
Exactly one week after their break up, it's their home game again Chelsea.  
When Dele hears the crowd at White Hart Lane singing “I love Eric Dier, Eric Dier loves me …” nothing hurts as much as the pain in Dele's chest. He can feel tears in his eyes that he blinks away as he runs in a circle on the pitch. Seconds later Harry Kane comes running past him saying “are you gonna help us win or not?” Dele feels worthless but sets his mind on scoring a second goal. He does just that only five minutes later, he scores a header from Eriksen's beautiful cross ball. Within 5 minutes into the second half Dele makes it 2-0 for Tottenham against Chelsea.  
Dele does the one thing he usually wouldn't do after scoring a goal… he runs to the fans, and tries to embrace as many as possible under his arms. The pain in his heart disappeared for a little while as it fills with love, earning much great support from the fans closest to him and several pats on his back. 

He earns a yellow card for his action but it's worth it, earning thumbs up from Pochettino and two hugs from Kane and Eriksen being the two closest players to him.  
He see's Eric across the pitch standing with Toby, probably discussing something about how they shall keep the defense in control for the rest of the game. Eric's eyes soon meets Dele's and his whole face turns white like he has seen a ghost. The pain flashes over Dele once again as Kane waves his hand in front of Dele's face asking him to “come back to reality”. 

 

One month later 

 

“So what are we gonna do on our date?” Eric says as he closes his locker  
“About that, my schedule is pretty full” Dele says and smiles huge  
“Hey, I bought you fair and square, the whole team is my witness” Eric answers  
“What are they gonna think?” Dele says and stops walking while turning towards Eric  
Just then Winksy arrives with a smirk saying - “So, it's official?”  
“What's official?” Eric asks  
“Well, you know, people are wondering if you're gay” Winksy says  
“He was just helping out a teammate” Dele says and puts his hand on Eric's shoulder with the brightest smile  
“Cool. Yeah, it's none of my business” Winksy says and walks away, as Eric turns towards Dele  
“You didn't have to cover for me”  
“I know. It just bothers me that people feel entitled to an asshole” Dele says  
“You're amazing, I don't even know why you keep giving me chances” Eric says  
“Me neither, but you keep trying and if you didn't that would kinda suck” Dele says unable to control his smile  
“So that means…?” Eric asks, Dele takes half his hand in his and holds his fingertips.  
“That means you got some date planning to do” Dele says still holding Eric's fingertips but slowly walks away with a smile on his lips. 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave kudo's and comments below, it means a lot!


End file.
